


Beau Sugden

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Barn Sex, F/M, Nothing is Sacred, Smut, female male, irresponsible Robert, sugden dynasty, unfaithful robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robert feels neglected by Aaron he behaves appallingly badly in a barn with unexpected but perhaps not entirely unwelcome consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beau Sugden

**Author's Note:**

> Don't panic He's not with Liv

Robert stood in the barn listening to his breathing in the semi darkness, waiting for his eyes to adjust. It wasn't that he really wanted this. But Aaron had hurt him, treating him as second best, looking at him but not seeing him, looking at him but looking past him. Robert swallowed the lump forming in his throat. His lips twisted.

She already had her blouse unbuttoned and had dropped it on the hay. Now she unfastened her bra. Her young breasts were small and firm, her nipples hard.

He touched her with the tip of two fingers and a thumb, squeezing gently, just judging the pressure tight enough but not too tight. It was so long since he’d been with a woman. He had to remember how to be gentle with his hands, with his mouth.

And he hadn’t been with a young woman like this, not since before Chrissie, a long, long time. He thought suddenly of Katie, in the beginning, and then quickly pushed the thought away, as if she might read his mind.

He pushed his mouth down over her other breast and sucked, feeling his cock twitch and strain against his trousers.

She let out a quiet moan of pleasure.

“Ohhh”

He let his hand trace the curve of her waist to her hip, still circling his tongue and lips round her hard nipple. Then he released her, looking down at the wet trace where his mouth had been, shining on her skin.

He leaned back with a growl and started to unfasten her trousers.

She put her hand up and played with her fingers in his hair.

 

She’d taken to sitting near him when there were family gatherings, when he felt left out, neglected. She smiled too much, putting a hand on his arm when she talked to him. Usually he wasn’t listening, instead he’d be watching Aaron, watching the glow in his eyes as he bent his head and laughed in conversation with some Dingle or another, or with Adam. He was so proud of him. Sometimes Aaron would look up and their eyes would meet. Aaron would nod and the words between them would hang in the air…

“Cos you know…”

“ I know.”

 

He pushed her trousers down to her thighs, revealing lace panties and let the back of his hand stroke against her through the material. He had to remember to go slowly. He kissed her again and then slid two fingers down inside the lace, over the soft mound, shaved and smooth. Had she done that for him? Maybe in her room the night before, she’d been imagining him touching her there, moisturizing herself before laying back on her bed with her thighs spread wide, her fingers stroking with butterfly touches? His middle finger moved between the lips of her labia. She was so wet. He stroked up over her clitoris softly, barely a touch. He felt her body go boneless against him as he circled, softly gliding over her, feeling the humidity increase.

She pulled at his hair, pulling him down into a deeper kiss with another moan.

 

After a while, Aaron had become preoccupied, he hardly had time for him.

“I thought we could go into town, make a night of it? What do you think? It’s been a while.”

“Yeah. Listen about that. I promised Liv I’d take her up to the seaside, you know where I used to go as a kid,  before everything went well… pear shaped. I want to share that with her, it’s important, you know?”

“Course. Course you do.”

“So we won’t be back till late. You don’t mind, do you?”

“She’s your sister. Why would I mind?”

He started dreaming about Andy again. The same old familiar dreams, Andy and the quarry, and the fights with his dad and then the crash and Max King and Andy stuck in the car. He woke up sweating, his heart beat ricocheting in his rib cage.

He ran a hand over his face in the dark, then moved the hand to his scar. Maybe he should tell Aaron what happened when he got shot, let him in.

Falling back asleep, he fell into the same dream again, but this time it was Liv in the quarry with her foot stuck, calling for Aaron.

“I”m here and I can help you.” He was saying. But it was Aaron she wanted. She pushed him hard and he fell so he was sliding down the shale further away. Until it was quiet and he was alone again.

 

Robert undid his trousers and pushed them down, realizing that he needed to take the lead here. He took her hand and moved it against him. She started to stroke him with her slender fingers. He closed his eyes adjusting his expectations to the softness of her touch. He pressed his mouth into her long hair, feeling himself throb under her fingers. Then stepping back he helped her out of her jeans and panties, removing his own clothes and lowering her body down onto the blanket beneath them.

 

Robert sat next to Aaron on the sofa and took his hand.

“ I wanted to tell you about when I got shot..” he started.

Aaron frowned at him. Robert knew he didn’t like to think about those days. How Robert had been then, how angry it had made him.

“ I…”

When Liv walked in, Aaron stood up.

Robert started to leave.  
“I’ll catch you later.” He murmured.

At Cain’s birthday, she asked him a lot about being a businessman. How had he learned? What advice he had for her. She kissed him at the bottom of the stairs. He’d enjoyed the risk, and felt himself grow hard, knowing any moment the door could open to where the family were all sat celebrating.

So they’d arranged to meet.

 

On the blanket, Robert put his hand over her bum and kneaded the soft flesh. He let his curiosity get the better of him, finding her arsehole and pressing his fingers there.

“Get off. I’m not a boy.” She objected, only half laughing.

“You don’t have to be a boy.”

Maybe she was too young to have tried.

Instead he moved himself between her thighs and with a last gentle caress of her clitoris he pushed up into the wet space, sliding quickly into her.

He thrust inside her, listening to her little sighs and moans. He was big for her he knew, so with each thrust he let her take a little more. He wanted her to come. He shifted up his position, making sure that his cock was stroking against her on the way in and out. He moved his mouth down finding her nipple again, nipping gently with his teeth. He could hear her unravelling and feel her tightening around him.

He was close so he lay still. She stroked a hand on his hip.

“No wait.” He whispered.

He was good at this. He’d had enough lovers of both sexes. It had just been a long time.

When he was ready again, he pulled up her pale thighs around his waist.

He thrust faster and then heard her gasp and felt her squeeze around him. And then her involuntary long moan as she came. He moved fast and felt his stomach tighten and let himself groan, opening his mouth wide as he came shuddering inside her.

And then it was done and he couldn’t remember why he was there to begin with.

 

“We didn’t use a condom.” He observed, amazed at how he could have forgotten. He’d had some in his pocket all along.

“It’s OK.”  She answered. “I’m on the pill.”

He wasn’t to know she was lying.

“You should use one anyway, for safe sex. What do they teach you in school?”

She shrugged.  
  
“ Would you leave him for me, Robert?”

Robert laughed, drawing in his chin.

“Course not. How could you even ask that? Not even you would want it. He’s your family. It was just a fuck in a barn.”

She leaned up on one elbow.

“ What if I tell him?”

“Tell him, then.“ Robert squinted sideways.  “It’s you they’ll all blame and then he’ll never speak to you again.”

She bit her lip.

“I thought I was falling in love with you…”

Robert paused. He examined her face her more closely.

“Why would ya’ fall in love with me?”

He thought he saw tears gather in her eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

“It’s an allergy from the hay.” She wiped her eyes.

He looked at his phone. There was a message from Aaron. He was planning to meet Liv off the bus from school and then why didn’t they all have a family dinner?

“Quick. We need to go.”

 

In the evening, Aaron, sensing something was up, took his hand.

“I’m sorry. I know I’ve been a bit wrapped up in things. What with Liv’s court case for shoplifting and the legal guardianship stuff.”

“I know. It’s alright.”

“But it’s not, is it? You were there for me through everything and I’ve just let my head get too full.”

He stroked a hand down Robert’s sleeve.

“I want to make space in my head, just for you. So I was thinking... can we go away this weekend? Just the two of us? Mum’ll take care of Liv. I want you to take me somewhere special for you. I want… I want to be close to you, Robert. I miss you.”

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and put his chin on his shoulder.

 

It was Chas she told first.

“I’m pregnant.”

“You’re too young to be saddled with a baby. Are you sure?”

“ Yes. And I’ve decided I’m keeping it. Nobody’s going to talk me out of it so don’t even try.”

“Who’s the father, then?”

“Just a random. I’m sorry. It didn’t mean anything.”

“Well the shame is he’s not a wealthy bloke who can pay you lots of child support.”

She bit her lip and nodded.

 

After the baby was born. Chas came back from the hospital to the Woolpack glowing.

“You should see him. He is just a little beauty. White blonde hair, takes after our Lisa. You never saw such a lovely baby.”

Liv was resting her face on Aaron’s shoulder, her face flushed with the warmth from his sweater.

“Yuk. Don’t like babies. Pink pukey things.

Robert looked up from the newspaper he was reading at the table.

“ So what did Belle call him then?” Liv asked.

“Thought you wouldn’t want to know if you don’t like babies. She called him Beau.”

“That’s not a biblical name. I thought all you, I mean... us,  Dingles had to have names from the Old Testament or summat.

Chas laughed.

“ Well Belle said he’s not a Dingle. She made Zak and Cain really angry about it. She claims he comes from another distinguished family, but she won’t say who.”

She laughed.

“Perhaps he’s a Devonshire, I wouldn’t put anything past our Belle, but she’s stubborn as the rest of you so we’ll probably never know.”

It was a week later when they all went to see him.

All the Dingles were there. Even Liv was a Dingle now the official adoption had come through. Only Robert, Robert was apart.

Beau was sleeping in his cot in the nursery.

Cain cracked open the Champagne, celebrating his new nephew.

With the Dingle noise and banter going on, Robert slipped into the nursery unnoticed, and went to look at Beau.

The room was quiet, but somehow the infant must have sensed the moment, because as Robert lowered his face over the cot, he opened his eyes and for a long moment they looked at each other, regarding each other searchingly, looking into each others' pale eyes.

Beau didn’t cry, he just stretched out his arms and Robert, without hesitation, reached down and picked him up with one hand under his shoulders and head, and the other under his hips, as if he’d spent a lifetime holding new born infants rather than this being the first time ever.

It was so surprising.

“Hello darling!” He whispered “Hello my boy.”

 


End file.
